Mojave (Lemondrop27)
__NOEDITSECTION__ THIS OC BELONGS TO Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL! THANK YOU! Coding by Icey. Appearance Mojave is a tall mustard colored SandWing. He has a black snake-like diamond patterned tail-band that he wears. His horns are a bit longer than normal SandWing horns, and his wing are larger. He is muscular and physically fit. Most dragons find him strikingly handsome. Abilities Mojave has basic SandWing abilities. Fire, scorpion barb, teeth claws, etc. He is not very well trained with his tail-barb and has a bad habit of almost impaling others. Personality Mojave is a very aggressive dragon. He is always looking for a fight or a way to beat you. He is very cunning and he can be manipulative towards enemies. Even though he likes to challenge other dragons by looking for fights, really he is trying to lower their confidence by showing that someone has the teeth to fight them. By doing this, he leaves opponents vulnerable with a wavering sense of pride and confidence. This is how he wins most fights and arguments. Of course, Mojave only uses this tactic to beat enemies and is very fun and lively around his friends at JMA. He enjoys school projects and debates. He loves social events and talking to others. History Mojave was hatched five years ago to his mother Dingo, and his father Jackal. He has an older brother named Coyote, and three siblings from his hatchling named Gila, Xerocole, and Kangaroo. He grew up in Scorpion Den, learning how to be a criminal from a young age. Jackal was an assassin who specialized in blades and long-distance throwing knives. Dingo did not approve of Jackal's job, but she loved her dragonets, and as an assassin, Jackal provided for her family, so she stayed. Growing up, Jackal taught his dragonets self-defense and fighting skills, but Dingo taught her dragonets kindness and compassion. She hoped that one day her dragonets would make it out of Scorpion Den. Mojave was very close to his mother and shared all of her values, he too, hoped for a better life outside of Scorpion Den. When Mojave was four, his mother was killed in an explosion in Scorpion Den. The cause of the explosion was never determined. After his mother died, Mojave spent more time with his father, becoming his protege. This is where Mojave learned the art of manipulation. Mojave enjoyed being around his dad for a few months, but after Mojave saw Jackal kill a dragon he decided he didn't want to be his protege anymore. Thankfully, soon after this Queen Thorn made it so that the next SandWings who got to go to JMA were randomly selected. Mojave was one of those SandWings. After being selected, Mojave got to Jade Mountain as soon as he could. This is where Mojave made his new friends in his winglet, Freeze, Lemondrop, Ray, Amber, and Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27). Mojave hasn't seen his family or been back to Scorpion Den since. Relationships Ray: Ray is the SeaWing of Sapphire Winglet. Ray is Mojave's best friend. Mojave thinks Ray is hilarious and Ray wants to be more cool and sneaky like Mojave. The two get along great. Amber: Amber is the SkyWing of Sapphire Winglet. Mojave and Amber get along alright. They aren't best friends or anything. Since, Mojave doesn't like to talk about his past much, Amber, wanting to figure him out, likes to try to piece together his backstory. Of course, this sometimes bothers Mojave because he doesn't like to remember his time in Scorpion Den. Freeze: Freeze is the IceWing of Sapphire Winglet. Mojave and Freeze get along fine. Freeze likes to study his fighting style, and Mojave likes to study hers. When they are together it is usually all business. They either study each other's fighting moves in free time, or if they are working on a school project, they tend to work very hard and not fool around. Lemondrop: Lemondrop is the RainWing of Sapphire Winglet. Lemondrop and Mojave are good friends. Lemondrop and Mojave both have crushes on each other, but don't know about each other's crushes. The two want to be a couple but don't really know how to ask each other out. Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27): Shadowreaper is the NightWing of Sapphire Winglet. Mojave and Shadowreaper get along great. They both tend to be a bit secretive and quiet and they enjoy each other's company. When they hang out together, Shadowreaper sometimes feels a little self-conscious around Mojave because of his good looks, but that doesn't change their friendship. Ibis (Lemondrop27): Ibis is the MudWing of Sapphire Winglet. Mojave doesn't really like Ibis and they don't really get along. Trivia * Mojave still has nightmares about his mother's death * Even though he hasn't seen his family since he left Scorpion Den, he still exchanges secret letters with his sister Gila * Mojave absolutely hates cold weather * In the beginning, my SandWing character was going to be a female bookworm named Scorpion, but I scrapped the idea and created Mojave * He is a Scorpio Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Lemondrop27)